A Simple Meeting, a Not So Simple Feeling
by Aria Iris
Summary: As Yuuko keeps denying her feelings, she met Akira who seems to know something about Hideyoshi. YuuxHide. Forgive OOCness.


Kinoshita Yuuko doesn't know the member of F-class well, even that her twin brother is there.

For Yuuko, that's not really an important thing; the member of F-class was pretty much the shame for their school. She doesn't really know why her parents still are proud of Hideyoshi. She also asks to herself if the family of the other class F member is they still proud of their idiotic son and daughters, though Himeji Mizuki was an exception since she was placed there because of other reason.

Yuuko have saw with her own eyes that Hideyoshi her twin brother still does things that embarrass her in public. Something like having bad test scores or even crossdressing.

That's not the main problem. The main problem is onn the past, she thinks Hideyoshi isn't that much of an idiot. His meeting with the acting world is what she thinks begins to change it. It's embarrassing to admit it, but she used to have a crush on him and knew that he got too many good sides besides his idiocy. Her feelings for him now is really complicated, Yuuko maybe still likes or even loves him, but he's too far away to reach. Ironically, Hideyoshi's idiocy made Yuuko try her best to avoid him and the result is he's now too far away to reach.

That kind of feelings are probably eaten by Yuuko's pride…or not.

Why all of sudden Yuuko is reminded by that? She doesn't know. She planned to have fun by buying her favorite novels about forbidden love between boys. She even dressed well for that- maybe not so well, since it's a disguise with a rather suspicious clothes and hat that covers her bangs. She thinks it'll be embarrassing if someone from her school finds out.

Yuuko enters the shop with a rather suspicious attitude to the section that has the book. But before she even arrives at the section, she met a woman who she didn't really know well and she actually doesn't want to bother talking to her.

She doesn't really know the F-class member well, remember? She of course doesn't know much about their families too. But Hideyoshi and Yuuko's class leader Shouko told her about this one. Yuuko does sometimes meet her, also this woman seems to have similar interest with Yuuko.

Yoshii Akira. Yoshii Akihisa's older sister.

Akira turns around to find Yuuko, who quickly turns to another way. Akira stares at Yuuko curiously; Yuuko only wishes Akira doesn't recognize her. Yuuko doesn't really want to talk with Yoshii Akira, mostly because they're near the section that sells the novels she wants to buy. She knew they have similar interest, but she didn't want to boast about it…

Yuuko got unlucky. Akira recognizes her…or not.

"Hideyoshi-kun?"

Yuuko didn't answer. She isn't Hideyoshi, right? Her clothes are manly enough to make Akira misunderstood her for Hideyoshi. Yuuko don't like the idea of talking nonsense while pretending to be Hideyoshi, so she just stand still, not saying anything, so that Akira would thought she got the wrong person. But Yoshii Akira is not someone you should underestimate…

"Hideyoshi-kun, stop pretending. I know it's you. We just secretly met yesterday, right?"

Yuuko turns around a little bit. Okay, a secret meeting between Hideyoshi and his friend's beautiful sister and Yuuko didn't know? There's definitely something wrong. Yuuko can feel she's a bit jealous, but denies it, plus she's too much curious to be angry. She doesn't say anything, for exact she don't know what to say. Akira seems to get it the wrong way.

"You are still shy that you told me everything yesterday?"

Can Yuuko smack Hideyoshi into thousand pieces now?

Wait. It's too early to make that assumption. Yuuko nods and pretends to be shy, only wish to hear what really happens between them by this.

Akira smiles.

"From your reaction, you haven't confessed yet to her?"

Hideyoshi came to her for an advice? Well, asking an adult for advice is something he would do…but why not their parents? Then, who is the girl Hideyoshi likes? Yuuko's heart aches a little bit. Yuuko realizes it, but still denies that's related to her feelings to Hideyoshi. Her love for him is still there, and she wants to hate it. But she can't.

"Err…" Yuuko wants to straightly ask who that girl is, but she can't. It's too weird since she's pretending to be Hideyoshi now. She even tries too hard to mimic Hideyoshi's voice; it was something she could not do well, unlike Hideyoshi that can be her anytime he wanted to. Giving up or revealing her true identity? Yuuko got too curious to do that and decides to not go home without any information.

But Akira gets that 'Err' as something else, and smiles.

"If you're still not that brave to do that, I'll support you and give you strategy. Come with me for a while. You must be too shy to speak about it here…" Akira waves to Yuuko.

"Y...Yes, that's it. Please help me, Akira-san." says Yuuko with Hideyoshi's way of speaking and a forced deepened voice. Yuuko can only wish Akira didn't notice it and ruins her plan of getting information about who's the girl. She could pretend that she's having a cold, but won't that be so obvious? Yuuko walks toward Akira and follows her way out, to a not so crowded café.

"I'll pay for it, so don't worry" says Akira with a smile. When they are seated, Yuuko is still not very talkative. She thinks she sounds more like that Voyeur-guy from F-class instead of her brother, but Akira seems to get it as shyness, so she doesn't get any problem. Maybe it's just not yet, but Yuuko still wishes Akira doesn't realize. She still doesn't want to go home, she feels defeated if she does so without finding out the girl Hideyoshi likes and she hates the feeling of being defeated.

"Now…I think you must be braver. Maybe attack her straight…You're a guy, it's only natural to do so, right?"

"Yes, but…"

Yuuko is now imagining the sight of Hideyoshi flirting with other girl. An image that made her angry and disappointed, even wanting to cry, but she still denies all of those feelings in her heart.

"Ah….but that kind of thing is harassment, you could get beaten up by it, and you don't like it….I forget"

Attack in what meaning? Yuuko almost burst her drink out of her mouth. What came first in her mind is that Yoshii Akira is not as normal as her looks. But then, she gets a hint about who does Hideyoshi likes—she's so strong she could beat him up. There are two people she got in mind, Shimada Minami from F-class or her class leader Shouko. But Shouko likes the F-class leader to the point she would marry him, and she heard Shimada likes another guy. Without her realizing, Yuuko feels a little relieved that her brother's love (if it was indeed for one of them) couldn't come true…

"I think I should wait before I confess?" Yuuko have to continue on the conversation, or she wouldn't know. With a forced voice and what Hideyoshi would say in this situation.

"No. You have to man up and say it to her soon." is Akira's reaction to that before she stops for her drink. Yuuko shakes her head slowly, since it was what she thinks Hideyoshi would do in this situation.

Akira sighs.

"Even when you tried your best to tell everything about it to me…Well your love for her is similar to my love for Aki-kun...You know about that, right? I just told it to you yesterday"

Pause. Yuuko thinks again. One more clue from Akira. Similar to her love for Aki-kun…no way, Yoshii Akihisa? Her sibling? Ah, so the woman in front of her is…Yuuko is utterly surprised. If it's similar then…ah, there's other possibility, too. She doesn't know about Akira and Akihisa's relationship so she couldn't tell much about it…

"You said you really love her, right? You also said even if she won't love you back you want her to know, right? You also said you hold your feelings because you thought she hates you, and you're afraid since she have become far away from you since you both grew up…"

Wait, this is too…Next sentence from Akira made her certain of it.

"I do think your relationship for your twin can go well if both of you are honest about it…"

"E…eeh?"

Yuuko's face turn bright red and she couldn't hide it. She is really surprised to know it's not a denied one sided love again; it's really like and like. Yuuko couldn't deny she's happy about it.

Akira realizes it. No, she realize more than that.

"So, you have to be honest, right, the twin sister?" Words and tiny smile that made Yuuko surprised. Not able to say more words, she ran outside the café. Akira doesn't even stop her. She smiles and says to herself instead;

"Well, even that I said to Hideyoshi-kun I won't tell her…I wish this will goes well, then…"

Pretty much long way from there.

Yuuko runs, thinking to get home as fast as possible, to either punch Hideyoshi or confess about her true feelings. But she throws away the first option as she remembers what Akira just said. But it looks like she doesn't really need to get home- the person she's looking for just bumped to her in the empty way home.

"S—sis?" Hideyoshi blushes, and it turns Yuuko confused. She almost scolds him again, but she remembers it won't change anything.

"Yes? Anything you want to say?" Yuuko smiles, the brightest smile she ever gave to her twin in front of her. She knew what will the boy in front of her will say to her and she knew what will she says in return.

"…I….I want to take bath and sleep with you tonight—Sister! D—don't twist my joints like that! Aah, I shouldn't do what Akihisa's sister said!"

Yuuko couldn't believe her brother would follow what does the woman that doesn't look really sane in this subject says. Maybe he's just too stupid. But she slowly lets go of her hand, before grabbing Hideyoshi's shoulder and slowly kisses him in the lips softly.

"Idiot. I know what you mean, but I won't take bath and sleep with you yet." She whispers to him, leaving Hideyoshi confused and blushing red, before he kisses her back.

"S—sis, you realizes- "is what he says as he slowly lets go of her.

"Let's just say a kind soul tell me about this." Yuuko smiles gently. "Now, let's go home."

Hideyoshi nods.

…..

…

..

Not so far from there, Voyeur who saw them kissing nosebleeds.

**.x.x.x.**

**A/N**: A bit OOC but whatever. I just need to write a fic when they actually kiss, okay. Might make a sequel later on, I intended this to be the first chapter of a series, but I'm afraid I couldn't finish it so just have this as a one-shot…


End file.
